Book Two: Christmas Magic and Meddling
by Sensula
Summary: Marian is now a full Auror and the team gets their first case. Magic and mystery stirs the blood as Christmas comes closer, as well as the Ball. Draco shows interest in someone, as well. Second in series.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****Please Read This First**

** This is the second story in a trilogy. Please read Book One: Family Secrets, first. If not, you may be very lost. **

Marian Malfoy, having publicly and legally changed her last from Yoder**, **stood with her team and other Aurors-to-be before a large platform where the Minister of Magic stood with a couple of well known Aurors. Today was the day everyone had been waiting for. The end of Auror training and the beginning of their new careers as full fledged Aurors. She turned to smile at Harry and Ron on her left. Harry looked calm and cool, while Ron looked like he would fall over in a faint at any moment. Marian looked at Hermione, on her right. The two shared a smile before looking back at the stage.

"Today," the Minister said. "You all become full Aurors. You will go forth and do wonderful things to protect the Wizarding world. Each and every one of you have gone through four months of touch, albeit strange, training. But it is over, now. When I call your team and your names, please come forth to collect your degree and receive your Auror badge." He began to call names of teams and people.

Marian looked around at the others attending the ceremony. There was a large group of red headed people that Ron had said was his family. The red hair was a dead give away, though she coudln't make out any other features, they were too far away. Marain continued to search the crowd until she saw her mother and brother. Narcissa and Draco stood together and waved at her when they saw her looking. Marian waved back, smiling. They'd been so excited when they had found out she'd passed her training with flying colors.

Marian dropped her hand and she felt something nip at it playfully. She looked down at Quillic, her Barghest, and smiled. She quickly adjusted his collar, which held a badge stating he was a specially trained Auror companion; the first ever. Julia, Marian's Auror instructor, had brought up the idea of training Quillic as an attack dog and using him on the team. It had taken only two month of continuous training, but he had finished his training and was ready for action.

"Team Gold," the Minister said. "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Marian Malfoy, and Quillic."

The crowd parted for the team and they made their way up to the platform, Quillic dutifully walking next to his mistress. They walked up the steps and accepted their degrees and badges, shaking hands with Aurors and the Minister. Quillic even offered his paw to Julia, who shook it as the crowd chuckled. The group turned to the crowd and the crowd cheered as they raised their degrees. Then, they made their way off the stage, taking their places once again in the crowd.

"Thank you, everyone," the Minister said. "That concludes the graduation ceremony. Good luck, Aurors."

The graduates raised their wands and shot sparks into the air. Quillic threw his head back and howled.

Marian was pulled into a group hug and almost had her breath squeezed out of her by Ron. She laughed and pulled away once the hug was done. "Team Gold," she said. "Who came up with that name?"

Hermione shrugged. "No idea," she said. "It's so cheesy. It's like the Golden Trio, only we've got you and Quillic."

Ron snorted. "Who cares?" he said. "We're Aurors now. Full Aurors. We passed." Harry high fived him.

"Let's celebrate," Harry said. "Drinks on me at the Leaky Caldron."

Marian raised and eyebrow. "But I'm not 21," she said.

"Drinking age is 18 in England," Ron said. "Honestly, you've been here how long and you didn't figure this out, Maria?" Marian stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

"Congratulations, Marian!" Draco said, lifting her up and spinning her around.

Marian laughed and hugged her brother. Well, half brother. She pulled back when her feet hit the ground and she looked up into his silver eyes. "And you thought I wasn't going to make it," she said. She extended her hand. "Pay up. You owe me three Galleons."

He laughed and ruffled her hair. "Aren't you cute when you want to be scary, baby sister," he teased.

Narcissa hugged Marian, smiling widely. "Well, I, for one, knew you would do it," she said. She turned to her son. "Be nice to your sister, Draco. She worked hard for this."

Marian smiled and looked at her friends. She laughed as she saw their stunned looks. No one had probably thought the Malfoys could look so normal. Or family like, for that matter. The label 'Death Eater Family' was still hung around the Malfoy name, though it was slowly fading, thanks to Marain's sudden appearance in the family.

"Mom," Marian said, "I'd like to introduce you to the rest of my team. Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is my mom, Narcissa."

"Call me Cissy," Narcissa said, smiling.

The three stared and nodded, too dumbfounded to say anything. Marian looked at Draco and rolled her eyes at his scowling face. "Say hello, Draco," she said, elbowing him in the side. He'd promised to behave at her graduation. He had a history with her three teammates and marian didn't want that to have problems with the team.

Draco glared at her momentarily before saying, "Hello. Potter, Weasley," his eyes stayed a second longer on Hermione. "Granger."

Marian didn't miss how his voice had gotten a bit softer when he said Hermione's name. The others hadn't noticed, but she had. She smiled slightly, but the group was soon greeted by the Weasley Clan.

A stout woman hugged Ron. "Oh, my little Ronikins," she said. "I'm so proud of you." Ron's face turned red as Marian tried to hide her laughter.

A young girl walked up and hugged Harry. "Congratulations, Harry," she said, kissing his cheek. This must be Ginny, Marian thought.

She was proved right when Harry said, "Ginny, I'd like you to meet Maria. Maria, my girlfriend Ginny."

At Marian's name, all the red headed people stopped hugging Ron and turned to look at her. Marian smiled and said, "Hello." She extended her hand. "Marian Malfoy. Pleased to meet you."

There was a pause, then the stout woman smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Maria," she said. "I'm Molly Weasley. This is my husband, Arthur." Marian shook a tall man's hand, smiling the entire time. "This is Bill, his wife Fleur, Charlie, Percy, he works in the Ministry so you'll probably meet him a lot; George, and my daughter Ginny. Fred, my other child, isn't here today. He's off on some trip or other."

Marian shook everyone's hand, giving them all sweet smiles. "Nice to meet you all," she said after all the introductions were made. She turned to her family and said, "This is my stepmom, Narcissa, and my half brother, Draco. Though, I guess you all know each other."

The Weasleys exchanged polite, but cautious looks with the Malfoys. Marian could feel the tension between the two families and cleared her throat. They looked at her. "So," she said. "Harry said something about celebrating."

Harry nodded, taking the hint. "First round of drinks are on me at the Leaky Caldron," he said. He put an arm around Ginny and said, "Last one there has to buy the second round." His gaze fell onto Draco. "You can come, as well. If you don't start anything."

Marian smiled at her friend, glad he was making an effort. "I'll make sure he plays nice," she said. "Race you there." With a quick turn, she apparated to the pub with Quillic.

**AN: So, what do you think? Comments, questions, snide remarks?**


	2. Chapter 2

The Leaky Caldron was full of wizards that night, all celebrating the new Aurors. The table of Team Gold, there was no way of changing the unfortunate name, was no exception. George had been the unlucky one to be last and was currently ordering firewhiskies for everyone. Marian downed her and shuddered as the drink burned her throat.

"You'll get use to it, Maria," George said, pushing another drink into her hand. The Weasleys had accepted her without too much fuss, though Percy was a bit stuck up. They treated her as if she had been part of their group for years.

Marian looked over and found Mrs Weasley, bless her heart, talking to Marian's mother. The two women were chatting happily as new friends. Draco, on the other hand, was staring into his drink, lost in thought.

Marian leaned over and said, "It's not going to kill you." He looked up and she laughed at his expression. "Just relax and enjoy yourself," she said.

He smirked slightly. "For you," he said, and downed his drink. Marian went back to her own drink as Ron and Harry tried to dance some stupid jig. Ginny was laughing loudly, having gone through three glasses of wine.

Hermione leaned over and whispered, "When did Malfoy become less of a git?" Hermione's eyes had been on the ferret since he'd swung his sister around in a circle. She'd been really surprised at the emotion he'd shown. It was more than he'd ever shown in her years on knowing him.

Marian giggled drunkenly and said, "Draco isn't a git, Hermione." She leaned forward and said, "I think you like him."

Hermione stared at her and chuckled. "You're drunk, Marian," she said.

The girl shook her head, but paused. "Okay, maybe a little," she admitted. "But, I know that he feels something for you. A sister knows."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood. "Mrs. Malfoy," she said. "I think Marian's drank too much. I'll take her home."

Narcissa smiled. "Thank you, Hermione," she said.

"I'm not drunk," Marian said, pouting. Hermione laughed at her slurred words. Marian stood up, but started to fall over.

Draco stood up and caught his sister quickly. "Watch it, Mare," he said. Hermione blinked at the affectionate name.

Marian threw one of her arms around Draco and the other around Hermione. "Let's go home," she said. "Bye, Weasleys!" She waved energetically and with a stupid grin on her face.

The Weaslesys waved back, laughing as she nearly fell over again. Hermione and Draco supported her and Draco apparated them back to the Manor.

Hermione looked around and was surprised to see that they were in a room that held a queen sized bed, an old style make-up table, and a Barghest lying on the bed's comforter. Quillic raised his head as he watched his mistress being put on the bed.

Draco knelt down to take her shoes off. "Finally done," Marian said. "No more stupid training."

Hermione chuckled and slowly pulled Marian's robes off. She wore a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt underneath. "Yes, Marian," Hermione said. "And tomorrow, we get our first case."

Marian clapped her hands. Hermione realized that, when drunk, her friend acted like a three year old. "I hope we get a hard one," Marian said. "I like puzzles."

Draco stood up and slowly pushed her under the covers. "Go to sleep, Mare," he said softly. "You're going to have a pounding headache in the morning.

Marian pulled the blankets to her chin and reached out for Quillic. Her fingers wove into the Barghest's fur and, before she closed her eyes, she said, "You two would make a cute couple. Really cute." Then she promptly fell asleep.

Hermione was still, a little shaken at Marain's words. Draco and her? A couple? Ludicrous. She wanted to snort in disbelief, but, when she looked at him from the corner of her eye, Hermione could see his face soften as he looked at his sister. During their years at Hogwarts, Draco had taken pride in being an only child, saying that his parents lavished attention on him. But he'd fallen into the big brother mold perfectly.

He caught her looking and met her gaze. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "Just thinking that you've changed, Draco."

Draco chuckled. "When did you start calling me 'Draco'?" he asked, leading her out of the room.

Hermione blushed and smoothed out her robes to avoid making eye contact. "I guess when I saw that you weren't such a ferret face," she said.

She expected him to sneer at her or call her 'mudblood', but he only laughed. "I put all that on Marian," he said, escorting her down the stairs. "The moment I met her, she's had me wrapped around her little finger."

Hermione smiled. "Glad to see you're man enough to admit it," she said.

Draco stopped by the main doors, turning to her. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked. "She's my sister, never mind that we don't share a blood mother. Marian brought my mother and I closer together and we're a family. I know that Potter and Weasley will take longer to convince...but, at least to you, I want you to know. My mother and I have changed. We're different now, though many won't think so."

Hermione stood there, stunned at what he'd said. She nodded in agreement. "Oh," Draco said, placing a hand on her shoulder as she started to turn to leave. She felt his touch burn through the robe. "Can you do me a favor? Watch out for Mare? She shouldn't have to deal with anything because of who we use to be."

Hermione smiled again and nodded. "I'll keep an eye on her," she said. She paused again, turning to look up at him. "You know, I like you like this, Draco. It's so...normal." With that, she pulled her cloak tighter around her and apparated away to her flat.

**Well? What do you think? Sorry it's so short. Anyway, review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, please review. Please? I get a lot of people story alerting and putting this on their favorites, but I would like to hear a review. Makes me feel loved. Thanks.**

Draco was reading the headline of the _Daily Prophet_, when Marian came skipping into the dining hall, dressed in her new Auror robes and a little G sewn over her breast in gold thread. Quillic padded behind her, as always. Draco watched, surprised, as Marian fixed her plate and sat down next to him, giving him her routine morning kiss on the cheek.

"Shouldn't you be floored with a hang over?" he asked as she sipped her coffee cheerfully.

She shook her head. "I recover quickly," she said. "Did Hermione leave here alright?"

Draco paused, his goblet halfway to his mouth before taking a sip. "She left here just fine," he said. He could still smell her shampoo from when she'd stood so close to him.

Marian finished her breakfast and leaned back in the chair, holding the mug of coffee in her hands. She looked like she was in deep thought. "I don't remember much of last night," she said. "But, what I do remember, was that you and Hermione put me to bed. I think I said something, because you turned red for a moment." She looked at Draco. "What did I say?"

Draco didn't look up from the paper. He remembered what she'd said. Him and Hermione a couple? It was...an interesting thought. It would make his father furious at having a muggle born in-law, his mother deliriously happy to have another daughter, and Marian just extremely amused. And, honestly, Draco wasn't that appalled at the idea of having Hermione as his girlfriend. They'd had their moments in class, when they had worked together without trying to maim the other.

"Draco," Marian said, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" he said, looking up, finally.

Marian raised an eyebrow. "I was just asking you what I said last night," she said.

Draco looked back at the newspaper. "You said you hoped for a hard case today because you loved puzzles," he said. He hated lying to his sister but, technically, he wasn't lying. She had said that.

She shrugged. "Thought it was something a bit more interesting," she said, sipping her coffee. Just then, Narcissa walked into the room. She had a hand pressed to her head and she slowly sank into her chair. "Good morning, mom," Marian whispered.

Narcissa groaned. "Not so loud, sweety," she said. "Mum's got a headache."

Draco snorted. "You've got a hangover," he corrected.

Narcissa winced as his voice echoed in her head. "Be nice to your mother," she said. "Who knew Molly was such a wiz at drinking games?"

Marian chuckled and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small vial and poured the potion into an extra cup of coffee. She slid it across the table and said, "Drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Narcissa lifted the mug and took a long gulp. Immediately, she sat up straight. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "It's gone," she said. "My hang- I mean, my headache is gone. Thank you, dear."

Marian laughed. "I have a couple of them in my pockets. Hangovers always follow graduation."

Narcissa chuckled and looked around. "Have you seen your father?" she asked, taking a piece of toast from a serving plate.

Draco saw Marian stiffen. She use to call him 'father' when she first came here, but after that talk two months ago, she'd stuck to calling him one name.

"Lucius?" she said tightly, "No, I have not."

"Maybe you should look up, then," said a voice Draco didn't want to hear.

They all turned to see Lucius walking into the room. He was dressed in his best wizard robes and was carrying his walking cane that housed his wand. His silver eyes landed on his daughter, but Marian found the newspaper suddenly very interesting as she leaned over Draco's shoulder to see it.

Lucius took the seat at the head of the table, which had been shortened when Marain had expressed her uneasiness at sitting at such a long table. He reached for his own copy of the newspaper and said, "I heard you passed yesterday, Maria. Congratulations. We should celebrate."

Marian stiffened. "No thank you, Lucius," she said politely. "We three joined Harry and the Weasleys for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron last night."

Lucius's head snapped up so quickly, Draco was amazed that his head hadn't fallen off his neck. "You were where? With whom? Doing what?" Lucius said, his face turning red.

Draco quickly hid his laughter, knowing it would throw off the coolness Marian was portraying. "Leaky Cauldron. Harry Potter and the Weasley family. Having drinks," she answered.

"I was not aware that you were friends with Potter and the Weasley boy," Lucius said, his eyes narrowing.

"Not only them," Marian said. "Hermione brought me home. You know her. The muggle born witch?"

Lucius's face turned red and he snapped the paper down on the table. "That mudblood was in my house?" he yelled.

Draco froze, watching what would happen next. Marian set her coffee down and said, "Never. Use that word. In front of me. Again." Her words were tight and spoken through clenched teeth.

"This is my house and as long as you live here, I will use whatever word I want," Lucius said, standing up. "And I never want that mudblood in my house again."

Marain jumped to her feet, her chair falling back loudly. Quillic was growling, his hair standing up as he stared at Lucius. Draco grabbed his sister's hand as it reached for her wand. She didn't look down at him, her angry eyes stuck on her father. Her fingers released her wand and she let her arm drop to her side.

"You won't change, will you?" she said. She didn't expect an answer, but Lucius shook his head anyway. "Fine," she said. "I said I would stay here until I finished my training and could find a place on my own. I'll be gone tomorrow night."

"Marian," Narcissa said, gasping. "You don't have to go."

"I do," Marian said. She gave her mother a soft smile. "I promise to visit and come to some dinners. But I can't be around him anymore. I've had enough." She straightened her robes and said, "I'm off to work." With that, she apparated away with Quillic by her side.

Draco looked at his father, who was still standing. "You just had to piss her off, didn't you?" he said.

"I do not want that mudblood in my house," Lucius said again.

Draco shook his head. "How will you ever get her to love you if you continue to make her angry?" he said and he, too, stood up. He apparated away to his own work, wanting to get lost in the paperwork.

Marian walked to the lifts and found her team, like usual, in their usual meeting place. The boys looked like hell. Hermione was fine. Remember what her father had said about the witch, Marian pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, hugging Marian back.

Marian pulled back and said, "I got into a fight with Lucius today. I'm moving out."

"That's wonderful," Hermione said. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Marian blushed a bit. "Um...no. I was in the heat of the moment and just stormed out," she said. "Stupid move, I know, but I just got so angry."

"What did Lucius say?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

"Keep it down, will you?" Ron said, holding his head. "You don't have to scream."

Marian laughed softly and pulled out two vials, handing one to Ron and another to Harry. They drank it down and sighed as the pressure was taken off them.

Hermione turned Marian toward her and said, "What happened, Maria?"

Marian sighed and Hermione pulled her into the lift as Ron and Harry joined them. The doors closed and the lift took them to their level. Marian bit her lip and said, "Lucius called you a 'mudblood'. I just lost it and said I was moving out." She looked up and met Hermione's eyes. "Draco promised never to use the word again, and he hasn't. Not once. He changed for me. But Lucius...that bastard isn't going to change for anyone or thing."

So Draco wasn't kidding when he said Marian had changed him. Hermione smiled slightly. "Thanks for sticking up for me," she said. "How about you stay with me. Just until you find your own flat. I'll even help you look."

Marian smiled wide and hugged Hermione. "Oh, you are a life saver," she said. Hermione laughed and returned the hug as the boys rolled their eyes as the display.

The lift stopped and the doors parted. The team walked out and were greeted by Julia. "Welcome to your first day as full Aurors," she said. She clapped her hands together. "Oh, I'm so proud of all of you."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Are you going to be giving us a case soon?" He sounded hopeful. Then again, so was Hermione. She was ready to sink her teeth into a good case.

Julia smiled. "Right after I show you to your new team room." She turned and walked down the corridor. The others followed, passing some Aurors who wanted to congratulate the team. Mostly Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

Hermione noticed that few approached Marian, but the ones that did, were famous for being the toughest. They greeted her with warm hugs and pats on the back. When Marian saw her looking at her, she smiled. "They were some of my tutors," she explained.

Julia stopped in front a door with 'Team Gold Headquarters' painted in elegant gold paint. She opened the door and the team walked in. The room was huge, painted a dark red and black pattern. Four desks sat in the corners, a dog bed near one of them. A small kitchen unit was placed on a far wall, stocked with food already. The middle of the room had a couch, three chairs, and a table big enough to work on. A folder sat in the middle of the table.

Harry walked forward and picked it up. "What-?" he asked, looking up. "Where'd she go?"

Hermione looked around and noticed that Julia was gone. She shrugged and walked into the room, taking a seat in a chair. Ron and Quillic jumped onto the couch and Marian closed the door.

Harry opened the envelope and pulled out a paper. He scanned it before reading. "A string of murders in both muggle and wizard communities," he said. "Victims are found with a snake carved into their backs and in Graveyards. The killer's be lying low for a while and the case went cold. The Ministry had a suspect, but he was killed in custody while trying to escape." Harry looked up. "They want us to find the killer and bring him in. But no one has a description of him."

Marian smiled and Hermione couldn't help think how much it looked like Draco's had last night. "At least we go an interesting case," Marian said. Hermione smiled. Yeah. They did.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione looked around at her teammates. They'd been at this case for nine hours, with not a clue in sight. Ron and Harry were eating a quickly put together dinner with Quillic begging for scraps. Marian was glaring at the ceiling. Hermione knew her friend enough to know that she was deep in thought. She also knew her friend well enough to know that they would get along as house mates. They enjoyed similar tastes in music and books, and were both clean about their space. And Hermione had an extra room just in case of things like this.

Marian leaned forward and looked at the papers on the table. More specifically, the pictures of the victims. They ranged from blonde to red head to brunette and from young teens to late forties. They had nothing in common between the lot of them. But something had made the killer go after these women. She picked up one photo, then another. They were all wizard pictures of the victims when they were alive. Marain stared for a while longer before her eyes widened. "There's a connection," she said.

The boys stopped their teasing of Quillic with a piece of scrap meat and said, "What?"

Marian spread the photos out. "What do all of these photos have?" she asked.

They came over and crowded around the table. "Nothing," Ron said. "They're just normal photos."

Hermione stared and her eyes widened as well. "They're all wizard photos," she said.

"Exactly," Marian said. "Wizard photos of when the victims were alive. All of these people were witches."

Harry picked up the folder. "But why were some of them found in muggle living areas?" he asked.

"Maybe the killer doesn't like muggles?" Ron suggested.

"Do any of the witches have muggle families or relatives in those areas?" Harry asked.

Hermione walked over to a whole in the wall and tapped it with her wand, thinking of the information she wanted. There was a soft whirring noise before a stack of parchment floated out of the hole and landed on the table in a neat pile. She sorted through it and said, "All of the witches found in muggle residencies have relatives around there. I think our killer hates muggle borns."

Marian leaned back against the couch. "They would have killed me, as well," she said. "Not just witches. Maybe they have a grudge against girls because of a past encounter or something."

"Must have been pretty big to kill a total of 26 women," Ron said.

Harry leaned forward and was now looking at the crime scene photos. "The snake," he said. "Does something seem familiar about it?"

Hermione looked at it and said, "No. What about it?"

Harry shook his head. "It's like I've seen it before," he said. "But I can't remember where."

"Maybe it was on a sign?" Marian suggested. "Or a crest? Or a flyer?"

Harry's head snapped up. "A crest," he said. "Slytherin's crest is a snake. Just like these."

Ron perked up. "Then our killer's a Slytherin," he said. He looked a little too happy, but it was probably from the thought that he'd get revenge on his house rivals.

"Or trying to frame a Slytherin," Marian pointed out. Ron's face fell a bit.

"So," Hermione said, conjuring a white board. She grabbed a black marker and began to write. "We know our killer has killed muggle born witches. The killer also carved a snake on their backs that is similar to the Slytherin crest. This means the person is familiar with Hogwarts' crests and has some sort of connection with that house." She capped the marker and looked at the board. "It's not much, but it's something to go on." She turned to the group. "Anything else we can find that connects all of the victims together?"

Ron sighed. "Nothing," he said. "They don't know one another, as far as the investigation has shown; they don't visit the same clubs or cafes; they work in different places. There's nothing connecting them." He rubbed his eyes. "My eyes are hurting from thinking so much."

Marian smiled softly. "I think we better call it a day," she said. "A good night's rest will give us a new perspective on the case tomorrow."

The team agreed and they quickly tidied up the room. Hermione had to give Ron a pointed look when he put the dishes in the sink instead of cleaning them. "Ron," she said. "You can't leave your dishes out like that. This is our Headquarters and people will judge us by how it looks. So keep it clean."

Ron rolled his eyes and started to wash his plate, grumbling about meddling women. Harry started to laugh at his friend's humiliation. "That goes for you, too, Harry," Marian chimed in. Now it was his turn to grumble and wash his plate.

"Honestly," Hermione said. "You're not lazy, boys. You can wash a plate or two without dying."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks before dramatically 'dying'. Complete with chocking sounds and falling to the floor in a pile. Marian laughed, but Hermione only frowned. "You two are acting like Draco Malfoy when he's forced to work with a Gryffindor," she said.

"I resent that," Draco said, coming into the room. "I never died. I only suffocated." He walked over and kissed Marian's cheek. "I thought I'd take you to dinner," he said, smiling.

Marian nodded. "Let me clean up these papers," she said. Quickly, she piled the papers up and set it on the desk she had deemed as her. No one complained, though. They didn't have a use for a dog bed next to their desks.

Draco looked at Harry and Ron, who were still 'dead' on the floor. "I think they should stay like that," he said.

Ron opened an eye and said, "Sod off, Malfoy."

"Hey!" Marian said, frowning. "If you're going to talk like that to me, I'm leaving."

Ron's face turned red. "I meant Malfoy," he said.

"Yeah," Marian said. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Draco had to hold back a laugh at how motherly she looked like that.

"Not you," Ron said, sitting up. "That Malfoy," he pointed to Draco. "I meant Draco."

Draco gave a theatrical gasp. "The Weasel can say my name," he said. "Will wonders never cease? Ow!" He grabbed the back of his head from where his sister had smacked him. "What was that for?"

Marian smiled. "Because I love you," she said. "And don't call Ron 'Weasel'."

Draco grumbled, but said, "Fine. But I'm not calling him by his first name."

"Didn't ask you to," Marian said. She smiled sweetly up at Draco. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I thought maybe a meal at the Golden Wand," he said.

Marian raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that expensive?" she said.

Draco shrugged. "A little, but we're going to celebrate your first day as an Auror, your first case, and, since you're moving out soon, I want to treat you to a nice dinner before you have to resort to minute made noodles and junk food."

Marian laughed. "So little faith in my eating habits?" she said. "Really, Draco. I'll eat something better than that. Anyway, I'm staying with Hermione for a few days until I find my own apartment, I mean flat." She grumbled to herself. "Stupid Enlish slang."

Draco looked at Hermione and met her brown eyes. She remembered how his eyes had shone when talking about his sister last night. That same look was in his eyes as they looked at her. Happiness. "Thanks," he said. "For taking care of her. Just let me know when she becomes too much of a pain." Marian pretended to look offended and nudged his arm.

Hermione laughed and shook her head, curls bouncing. "It's fine," she said. "Marian can bunk with me for however long she wants."

Draco smiled and Hermione was almost floored. It wasn't a smirk or anything that Draco had shown in their years before at Hogwarts together. It was a genuine smile. The one that she'd seen him give his sister last night when Marian had been drunk. His lips look really...kissable when he smiled. She suddenly realized that those lips had been asking her a question.

She looked up into his eyes and blushed a bit. He'd caught her staring! "I'm sorry," she said. "What were you saying?"

Draco smirked and said, "I said, would you like to join us for dinner? Blaise and Pansy will be joining us, as well, having not had the chance to celebrate with Marian last night."

Hermione smiled and said, "Sure. If I wouldn't be intruding."

"You won't," Marian said, smiling widely.

Hermione nodded. "All right," she said. She picked up her cloak and turned to Ron and Harry, who were ready to leave. "I'll be going with the Malfoys tonight," she said. "We'll have dinner tomorrow."

Ron glared at Draco. "If he hurts you, Mione, just let us know. We'll take care of him," he said. Harry nodded.

Marian rolled her eyes. "They've been watching too many Mafia movies," she said. She wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and said, "Guys, can you take Quillic to the Manor? Thanks." With that, she walked out of the room with her brother and best friend following behind her.

**AN: What do you think? Good? Bad? Completely and totally insane? Killer Beetles eating JuJu beans! Wait, what? Bob! Stop typing on my computer!**

**Bob: *runs away**

**Me: Sorry, folks. So, anyway, review while I go deal with my soon to be ex muse. Thanks. Bob!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing, everyone. I enjoy your words and they make me most thankful that you enjoyed my story well enough to tell me so or suggest things. Thank you. Enjoy the next chapter.**

Pansy and Blaise were already waiting for them at the Golden Wand. They were seated at a special booth that was circled, but had a back high enough to keep nosy people out. Marian smiled and slid into the booth, giving Pansy a hug and smiling at Blaise.

"Congratulations on becoming an Auror, Maria," Pansy said. "We're so proud of you."

Marian smiled and said, "Yup. And Draco owes me three galleons."

"Where is Draco?" Blaise asked, looking around.

"He's helping Hermione with her cloak," Marian said, picking up a menu to look over.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other, then Marian. "Hermione?" Pansy said. "Hermione Granger? She came with you?"

"Yeah. She's on my Auror team." Marian looked up. "Is that a problem?" she asked.

The two shook their heads. "No," Blaise said. "It's just...we didn't get along so well in school."

Marian shrugged. "Hermione, Ron, and Harry told me about that," she said, returning her attention to the menu. "But you're all out of school and have no real reason to hate each other, right? I mean, you're not school children with a stupid house rivalry between you."

Pansy bit her lip and said, "It's a bit more complicated than that, Maria." Just then, Draco led Hermione up to the booth. "I'll tell you later," Pansy said quickly before putting a polite smile on.

Hermione looked nervous, but Marian smiled encouragingly. Draco slid into the booth next to Blaise, leaving the only open spot next to him. Hermione sat down and fiddled with her fingers under the table. Never had she thought that she would be sharing a meal with the three Slytherins who had tormented Harry, Ron and her for the past seven years. But, here she was. Why had she agreed to come? She looked over at Draco, sharing a joke with Blaise. Oh, right. Because Draco, with his kissable lips and good looks, had smiled at her and asked. Boy, was she a sucker.

A waiter came and asked what they wanted to drink. Pansy ordered glasses of Merlot wine for the girls. Blaise and Draco, though, ordered firewhiskey. As soon as the drink orders were made, glasses appeared on the table, filled with the ordered beverage. Marian was amazed and picked up the glass. "You gotta love magic," she said, smiling.

Pansy laughed, giving Marian a one armed hug. "I love being around you," she said. "You see magic with new eyes. It's so refreshing and cute."

"What about me?" Blaise asked, looking a bit offended.

Pansy leaned over and said, "You're just cute, baby." She kissed his cheek.

Blaise smiled and took her hand. He brought it up and kissed her knuckles. "Only cute?" he said, smirking slightly.

She giggled. "Maybe a little more than cute," she said.

They started to lean in, but Draco cleared his throat. "Please refrain from doing that in front of my sister," he said.

Marian rolled her eyes. "Really, Draco. It's not like I'm an innocent. I have kissed a boy, you know," she said.

Draco lifted up his drink and said, "I did not hear that. To me, you are my little sister who doesn't even know what a kiss is."

Hermione chuckled. "Sorry," she said when everyone looked at her. "I'm just imagining an innocent and naïve Maria. It's not working so well." She looked at Draco. "But you wear the big brother look very well."

Draco stared and, once she realized what she'd said, Hermione blushed. Slowly, she picked up her menu and gave it her full attention. What was she doing? She'd just complimented Draco Malfoy. Malfoy! The boy who had been mean to Harry since they'd met and had served the Dark Lord. What was she thinking? She was probably just tired from staring at the case for so long.

Marian laughed and said, "See, Draco? I said you looked good as the big brother. Now we have another opinion that proves it."

Draco chuckled and sipped his drink. "If you say so, Marian," he said. "I still think I'm the same old Prince of Slytherin Draco Malfoy that has won the hearts of many ladies."

Marian snorted and rolled her eyes. "Sure, bro," she said. "Whatever you say." She looked at her menu, then at Hermione. "Do you see anything good? I can't decide."

Hermione, silently thanking Marian for her quick recovery, leaned over and pointed to something on the menu. "Chicken and Shrimp Parmesan looks good," she said.

"Mmm. I'll take that, then," Marian said.

A waiter appeared and Hermione ordered a plate for both her and Marian. Pansy chose pheasant under glass, Blaise chose halibut with lemon sauce and wild rice, and Draco chose a plate of spaghetti.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked when the waiter left their table.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "I just never thought you'd go for something so...plain."

Draco chuckled and shot a look at his sister. "Marian got me hooked on the dish a few weeks after coming to live with us," he said.

"Not my fault you liked it so much," Marian said, smiling sweetly.

"Like hell, it's not," Draco said.

Pansy rolled her eyes and leaned against Blaise. "It feels like we're taking care of toddlers when we're with you two," she said. "Don't you agree, Granger?" Hermione looked up and nodded before she could stop herself. "You see? Even Granger agrees."

Marian laughed. "But I love to bring out the childish side of Draco," she said, mock pouting.

Pansy sighed and looked to Blaise. He raised his hands and said, "Don't pull me into this. I hate kids."

Hermione started to relax as she saw Pansy swat at her boyfriend. She'd seen them all as enemies, but, when she actually saw them like this, it was hard to see them as anything but good friends who liked to play and tease each other. She smiled and listen to them banter around the table. Though they weren't her friends, or her regular group, she felt at ease here. Like they would welcome her if she jumped into the conversation.

Had the war changed them so they acted like this? A lot of people had changed. Ron and she had tried to be a couple but, with their interests lying in different areas, hers with books and his with Quidditch; they had grown apart. They'd agreed to remain friends and it worked for them.

Hermione looked over at Draco from under her bangs. He was smiling with Blaise as Pansy tried to 'chastise' Marian for something. Had the war changed him so he became more open about things? He'd said he'd welcomed his new sister with open arms and that she had him wrapped around her little finger. The Draco she knew would never had allowed that to happen. That Draco was a proud, ferret faced git. This one, though, was a loving, protective brother. And she liked it.

Draco looked over and, catching her eyes, smiled. He wanted to chuckle as Hermione turned to face his sister. Hermione Granger. Gryffindor Know-it-all. Sitting at a table with a bunch of former Slytherins, and enjoying a nice talk with them. Draco never knew he would see the day. He studied her for a moment while she wasn't looking.

Hermione's bushy hair had become straight and soft, curling slightly around the edges and framing her pale face. She filled out her Auror robes, as well. Though Draco had never noticed her figure that much in school, he definitely noticed it now. Curves in all the right places, just his type. She'd also grown taller. He'd noticed that when helping her with her cloak. She'd come up to his chin, at least. Hermione Granger had definitely grown up since their first year together.

Their food arrived and silence filled the table as they started to eat. Chatter then started up again, focusing on basic things. Holiday plans was a big topic, though.

"Thanks so much for inviting us to the Ministy's Christmas Ball, Marian," Pansy said.

"You're welcome," Marian answered. "I thought you and Blaise would like to go."

"Do you have a date?" Draco asked his sister.

She laughed. "No, Draco," she said. "But I think I'd like to ask Ron."

He swallow his drink and began to cough. Hermione patted his back until the coughing stopped. "No," Draco said. "I refuse to allow you to go with that Weasley. Or any Weasley."

Marian chuckled. "But he's a friend," she said. "It's not like I'm going to go out with him after that. I just need someone to be my date. Harry's already got Ginny, so I can't ask him." She turned to Hermione. "Do you have a date, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed slightly at the unexpected attention. "Um...no," she said.

"Good. You can take Draco. He doesn't have anyone," Marian said, eating a piece of shrimp.

Draco looked up and said, "Wait a minute, Marian. You can't choose who I'll take to the ball-"

"Well, you don't have anyone. Hermione doesn't have anyone. You two have gotten over your differences. You can go as friends." Marian rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm asking you two to get married or anything. Sheesh."

Hermione turned to Draco and he stared into her chocolate eyes. She gave a soft shrug. "She's got a logical point," she said.

Draco glared at his sister for a moment, but she was smiling as if she'd had the greatest idea in the world. And, of course, Draco was almost powerless against his sister's wishes. He sighed and looked at Hermione. "Hermione," he said. "Would you care to be my date for the Ministry's Christmas Ball?"

Hermione smiled, amusement behind her eyes. "I'd be delighted, Draco," she said. She bit a side of her lip to keep from laughing. Draco's eyes darted to it, then he looked at his sister.

"Happy now?" he asked.

Marian smiled. "Yes," she said. She then turned to Pansy and all the girls started talking about dresses and what they would wear.

Draco looked over at Blaise and saw his friend give him a sympathetic eye roll.

**AN: Oh, you gotta love Marian. She's like a human imp. Or, a little sister who loves to get into her brother's business. Yay! Lol. Tell me what you think **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey, thanks for the reviews, guys. My page is back to functioning correctly. Thank god. Now, next chapter! **

"Here," Hermione said, handing Marian a mug of coffee.

Marian looked up from the folder in front of her and took the mug. "Thanks, Hermione," she said, then returned to the folder, taking a huge swallow of the hot liquid. Marian rarely had tea and could chug coffee straight black.

"Find anything?" Hermione asked, looking at the folder. It held the notes from the latest victim. Gender: Female. Age: 25. Hair color: blonde. Height: 5ft 6in. Occupation: Healer. And she was a muggle born. A snake was carved into her back, just like the other girls.

Marian shook her head. "Same thing as the others," she said. She looked around and said, "Where are Ron and Harry? They're late."

Hermione shrugged and picked up the picture of the victim when she was alive. She looked so happy. Too bad she was dead. Hermione stood and pinned the picture on a cork board with the others. They were arranged according to their deaths. All 27.

Marian joined Hermione at the board and sighed. "All ages, all colors, all Muggle born witches and a snake carved in their backs," she mused out load. "What is the significance of the snake?"

Hermione looked at her team mate. "What?"

"I don't know why," Marian said, "But that snake is bugging me. Ron said that a Slytherin could do this, or someone framing a Slytherin. But it's the killer's calling card. It's saying, 'Here I am. Beware you Muggle borns.' And why on the back? It's a coward's thing, right? To turn your back on somone?" She looked at Hermione and said, "I use to watch a lot of cop shows and I took a year or two of psychology in school."

Hermione nodded and looked at the papers. "Maybe he's trying to call muggle borns cowards," she said. Her eyes widened as she thought of something. "Or," Hermione said, turning to her friend, "Maybe he's carved the snake on the back as a way of saying, 'Don't turn your back to a Slytherin'. I know you want to keep an open mind about the snake, but, Marian, I grew up seeing this symbol on the Slytherin's crest for seven years. Only a Slytherin uses it."

Marian blinked. "So," she said. "You're saying...he's targeting Muggle born witches because of...a past experience?"

Hermione nodded. "Exactly," she said.

Marian looked at the folder and at the back. She showed it to Hermione and said, "Does that look a little too clean?" She pointed to the snake.

"It's covered in blood," Hermione said.

"No," Marian said. "That's not what I mean. The carving. A knife would leave an edge of some sort. This is too clean and even, as if it was done all at once. Like a-"

"Engraving spell," Hermione said, her eyes growing wide. When Marian gave her a curious look, Hermione went on to explain. "It's a spell invented first by wizard jewelers for engraving messages on diamonds and the like. During the first war, a few Death Eaters got their hands on it and started engraving prisoner's backs with their mark." Marian saw Hermione put a hand over her fore arm. Slowly, she pulled it back and Marian gasped as she saw 'Mudblood' carved into her arm. "Bellatrix Lestrange did this to me."

Marian wrapped Hermione in a hug of comfort. "I'm so sorry," she said. "This case must be difficult for you."

Hermione nodded, hugging Marian back. "They won't get easier, Maria," she said. "If I can't get past this one, I won't be able to get past any."

Marian rubbed Hermione's back and then slowly pulled back. "You're right," she said. "As usual." Hermione chuckled and wiped her tears away. Marian returned to the case. "So, are you saying that the killer could be a former Death Eater that was in Slytherin?"

Hermione smiled. "I wasn't thinking that, but that's really good. We'll tell Ron and harry when they get in."

"Tell us what?" Harry asked, walking into the room. Ron was right on his heals.

"Where have you two been?" Marian asked.

Ron held up a paper bag. "Had to stop and get something for George. Since Fred is in America, looking up some things from the Salem Witch Institute, George asks me to pick up some things. Hey, Marian, why didn't you go to the Salem Witch Institute when you were in America?"

Marian snorted. "I hated their uniforms, their stupid teachers, and not one of them had ever played Quidditch," she said. She shook her head. "Anyway, back to the case. We figured a few things out." As Marian filled the boys in, Hermione wrote their findings on the white board.

Ron beamed. "I told you the killer was a Slytherin," he said, triumphantly.

"Yes, Ron, you did," Marian said. "Oh, by the way. Do you have a date for the Ministry's Christmas Ball on Saturday?"

Ron shook his head. "No," he said. "I was thinking of asking Mary Shackle in Accounting."

Marian smiled. "Mind going with me? As friends, of course," she asked.

He shrugged. "Sure," he said. "Just letting you know now, I'm not that much of a dancer."

She chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll make you look good," she said.

Hermione turned and said, "Alright, now that everyone has their date, let's get back to the case."

"You have a date?" Harry asked.

"Who?" Ron added.

"Nobody of concern," Hermione said, sending Marian a quick glare. "Okay, so we're looking for a former Death Eater that was a Slytherin, hates muggle borns, and...anything else?"

Harry shook his head. "That's a good enough start," he said. "I'll check the records." He walked over to the hole in the wall and tapped his wand to it. It made the whirring sound again, before spitting out a large pile of folders.

Ron sighed at the pile. "We're going to have to go through all that," he said as another pile of folders appeared

Marian nodded. "Yup." She stood and said, "Better get another cup of coffee."

Hermione pulled out her wand and summoned up four cardboard boxes. "We'll put the ones that don't apply in the boxes. The ones that do, we'll stack to the side."

Harry set the pile on the coffee table as Marian came back from the kitchen with a newly filled mug of coffee. She took a box and grabbed a handful from the top, flipping through it. Automatically, she threw the entire thing into the box. The team stared at her and she said, "They're all dead. Dementor's kiss."

Ron looked through his handful. "Half are dead, three in Azkaban, and two that match," he said, throwing the ones that didn't apply into his box and stacking the two files

They worked for hours, sorting and throwing out candidates. By the time they'd finished their piles, it was dark outside.

Ron leaned against the couch, spreading his arms so they rested on the back. "How many suspects do we have?" he asked.

Hermione counted the files. "56," she said.

"56!" Ron exclaimed. "How are we suppose to narrow down 56 suspects?"

Marian yawned and rubbed Quillic's ears. "By looking over everything in the morning and seeing what we missed," she answered. Standing up, she raised her arms above her head and stretched. Then, she moved to the side, cracking her back. "A bed sounds really nice about now."

"You go on ahead," Hermione said. "I'll put the files back."

Ron grabbed his cloak and said, "I'll walk you to Hermione's place." Marian grabbed her own cloak and they left with Quillic and Harry.

They stepped into the loft and headed to the lobby. "So," Ron said. "How was dinner?"

Marian smiled. "It was nice. We met up with Pansy and Blaise at the Golden Wand. Had some wine and firewhisky, Hermione and I had Chicken and Shrimp Parmesan, Pansy and Blaise had some fancy stuff, and Draco had spaghetti."

"Spaghetti?" Harry said in astonishment. "Malfoy?"

Marian nodded. "I made it once and the like it. A lot." Harry and Ron looked at each other and started to laugh.

Hermione collected all the files that didn't apply to their case, and set them back in the little cubby. A quick _swoosh_ and the were gone. She turned back to the table and sighed. Marian had forgotten to put her mug back and the files of their suspects where still spread out over the surface. Hermione put the mug in the sink, rinsing it out.

She turned around and saw Draco standing next to the coffee table, looking at some of the files. His brow was furrowed as his eyes traveled over the words.

"Malfoy," Hermione said. He jerked and looked up. "What are you doing?"

He set the files down in a pile. "I came to pick up Marian, but I must have missed her," he said. He gestured to the pile. "I didn't mean to snoop, but why do you have the files of Death Eaters?"

Hermione walked over and picked the pile up. She held it to her chest, as she use to do with her books at Hogwarts, and said, "I'm sorry, but we can't discuss cases with people outside the team."

Draco nodded. "I understand," he said. He shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving, then." He turned to go.

"Marian," Hermione said, not wanting Draco to go for some reason. "She asked Ron. They're going together, to the Ball, as friends." He turned around. "I thought you might want to know."

He sighed. "Why must little sisters be such pains?" he murmured, more to himself than her.

Hermione's lips twitched and she smiled. She turned and set the files on her desk. Turning back, Draco was still standing there. "Did you need something else?" she asked.

Draco shrugged again. He did that very well. "I thought I'd accompany you home," he said. "Make sure nothing bad happened to you."

Hermione nodded, grabbed her cloak, and they left. They were silent in the lift and as they crossed the empty lobby. The cold air hit them hard and Hermione pulled her cloak closer around her. Draco put a hand on the small of her back and led her down the street.

"So," she said, to break the silence between them. "You excited for the Ball on Saturday?"

He shrugged. "I was going to go because Hermione invited me, but I hadn't planned on a date," he said. He looked down and met her brown eyes. "But I'll play the perfect gentleman for you."

Hermione felt her heart beat quickly. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she said in a soft voice.

In no time at all, they reached her flat. At her door, they heard Ron and Harry laughing. Then, there was a loud elephant roar. "Sounds like they found the animal jelly beans," Hermione said. They had been popular in school.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. Turning to her, he smiled slightly and said, "I'll see you Saturday. I'll come for you at 8. Is that good for you?" Hermione nodded. "Until then." Draco turned and left with a soft pop.

Hermione stood there for a moment, then, smiling to herself at the soft manner Draco had treated her, walked into her flat and the animal noises her friends were making.

**AN: Hey! I'm on a roll with this story. I like creating the mystery, as well as writing in the fluff. This is so much fun! Anyway, tell me what you think. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

Marian and Hermione double checked their outfits one last time. Marian wore a dark purple dress that was tight around her chest and waist and flared out at her hips. It fell to the floor and was made of light fabric so she wouldn't get hot dancing. She had a matching purse and a shawl over her shoulders. She checked her french braid and turned to her friend.

"Stop fiddling with you corset, Hermione," she said, pushing her friend's hands away. She pulled it down to where it was suppose to be.

"Maria," Hermione said. "I don't want to be showing off so much."

"You're not. Don't be so uptight," Marian said. "Show off the goods sometimes. It's good. And, your date will love it."

"You do realize that my date is your brother, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"So," Hermione said, gesturing to her outfit. "Don't you think this is a bit...much?"

Marian looked her over. Hermione wore a dark blue strapless corset top dress. The skirt portion had a large slit up her right side that stopped just a few inches at her hip. It showed off her long legs and black heels. Her hair was up in a fashionable bun with a few curls left loose to frame her features. "No," Marian said. "I think you look perfect. Draco won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Hermione stared at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "You're not trying to seriously set me up with your brother, are you?"

"No," Marian said, waving her hand. "I'm just trying to make you look nice...because if Draco doesn't take you, which he'd be a complete fool, and I say that in the most loving way; but, if he doesn't take you for himself, then another man will. You look good enough to eat. Yum."

Hermione laughed as Marian licked her lips. "You are one strange woman, Maria," she said.

"If I wasn't strange, your life would be boring," Marian said.

Hermione smiled. "True."

A knock at the door interrupted the girls. Marian was the first to it and opened it wide. Ron and Draco stood at the door. By their body language, they'd been ignoring each other for a while. They both smiled as they saw her. "You look lovely," Draco said, kissing her cheek. Marian smiled.

Ron just stared. "You're bloody beautiful," he said.

Draco rolled his eyes at the words, but Marian only giggled. "Thank you, Ron," she said. "I feel 'bloody beautiful'. But wait until you see Hermione."

The boys looked up and stared. Hermione stood in the middle of the flat, blushing slightly at the attention. Draco walked forward and took her hand. He bowed and kissed her knuckles. "I'm suppose to take this beautiful woman to a Ball tonight," he said. "Would like to come with me instead, gorgeous lady?" Hermione turned beet red as Marian tried to hide her giggles.

"Come on," Marian said. "I don't want to be late. Oh, I'm so nervous. It's like the prom I never went to."

The witch and wizards looked at her. "What is a prom?" Ron asked.

Marian looped her arm with his and they apparaed out of the flat and to the Ministry. "Well," Marian said, pulling Ron to the lifts. "Prom is a muggle dance that is held near the end of high school's years. It's for Juniors and Seniors. Sort of a send off dance. I never got to go. No one asked me."

Ron smiled. "Well, tonight, you're my date. And we're going to have a good time," he said. He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her into the lift. Hermione and Draco followed. As they were the only ones in the loft, Ron kept far away from Draco.

No that Draco minded. He was staring at the beauty that was his date. Hermione Granger never looked so go. Not even at the Yule Ball. Then, she'd been a teenage princess. Here, she was a woman queen. Where had she found that dress? It made her look like a new woman. And when her cheeks turned red from embarrassment...too perfect.

The lift doors opened and the sound of Marian's gasp made Draco look away from his date and at the room before them. It was huge, designed like an old fashioned ballroom, with a smooth floor and high ceiling. But it was decorated like a winter wonderland. The tables and chairs framing the dance floor were covered in blue and white, with magic dancing snowflakes as center pieces. There ice covering the windows in designs of snow covered country side.

Draco looked over at his sister and smiled at her amazed expression. She was still getting use to an all magical world, and Pansy was right when she said it was refreshing to be around her. It made the world look bright and new. Speaking of Pansy, she was waving to them from a table.

"Let's go say hi to Pansy, Ron," Marian said, pulling Ron over to the table.

Draco turned to Hermione and smiled. "May I escort the lady to the same table?" he asked.

She giggled and said, "You may." He took her hand and led her over to the table.

"Hermione," Pansy said. "I just knew you would look perfect in that dress."

"You chose her dress?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pansy smiled and said, "Of course." Draco could hear the unsaid _I know what you like_ at the end.

Marian put her purse and shawl down on a chair. Ron offered his hand and said, "Wanna dance?" just as a fast song began to play.

Marian took his hand and said, "Yeah. Let's." They hurried onto the dance floor and began to dance.

Draco watched them for a while, laughing at Ron's clumsy dance style. "Where did he learn to dance like that?" he said to no one in particular.

Hermione laughed. "Harry and I tried to teach him. But it was useless," she said. "Ron's got two left feet."

Draco turned to her and said, "I don't. May I have this dance?"

She looked up at him from the seat she'd just taken and said, "Oh...no, thank you. I'm quite comfortable here."

Draco could see her cheeks turn red and she started to slouch. Of course, that only gave him a better view. He reached out and took her hand, pulling her with him onto the dance floor just as the song switched to a slower pace. Draco turned and pulled Hermione close to his body. She looked up at him in shock. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I was perfectly happy at the table."

He smiled for the other people that were looking at them. "Do you realize, Hermione, that when you slouch, it gives people a clear view right down to your stomach?" he asked in a low voice. Her face went even redder at the news and she looked at his shoulder. "I thought dancing might straighten your back a bit."

"Thanks...I think," she said.

Draco chuckled. "Any time."

They danced for a few more minutes in silence. "Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Why did you agree to bring me?" she asked.

"Besides loving Marian so much, she's the only one that I will do anything for?" Hermione nodded. Draco leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Because I knew you were going to look beautiful tonight."

Hermione smiled slightly, still not looking at him. They fell silent as the song switched to another slow song. Draco could see Ron trying to dance with Marian properly, but was stepping on her feet. Finally, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed.

"Draco?" Hermione asked again.

"Hmm?" Draco answered same as before.

"Would you...I mean, if you're not..." Draco looked down and saw Hermione lick her lips. Such sweet looking lips. "I'm trying to say...would you like to go out sometime? I mean, if you're not already taken or...you know."

Draco smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date, Granger?" he said.

She looked up and met his eyes determinedly. "Yes, Malfoy," she said. "I'm asking you out on a date."

"Why?" he asked.

She paused, then licked her lips. His gaze followed that tongue. "I...I want to understand you." she said. "You were such a git in school and then...you changed. I don't know when, but you became kinder somehow. Gentle. And this was before Marian, so you can't use that excuse. She only brought it out for everyone to see."

Draco chuckled. "I'll go out with you, Granger," he said. "If you promise one thing."

"What?" she asked.

"Don't get rid of this dress. You're too sexy in it," he said.

Her mouth fell open and Draco took his shot. He pulled her close and lowered his head, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She froze for a minute, too shocked to respond. But, as if she'd just screwed her head on straight, she reached up and cupped his cheek, kissing him back. They stopped dancing and just kissed, not caring that people were staring. And they didn't see Marian smile at Ron and say, "Told you." No, they were caught up in their own kiss that made reality fade away.

Slowly, they pulled apart. They looked into each others eyes and Draco chuckled. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

Draco reached up and caressed her hair. "You've got snow in your hair," he said.

They both looked up and saw that the ceiling was snowing. They laughed and continued to dance.

**AN: Who liked the fluff? Show of hands? I thought so. Isn't it just so cute? Lol. So, review and tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

"I told you," Marian said, coming out of the bathroom. She wrapped her wet hair into a towel, turban style. Hermione sat on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn, two pints of ice cream, and four bottles of butter beer sitting in front of her on the table. Both girls were wearing sweat pants and large t shirts. Hermione's shirt said, _Brunettes do it better_, while Marian's said, _I'm with stupid_.

"You told me what?" Hermione asked.

Marian sank down next to her and opened two bottles of butter beer. "I told you Draco would love you in that dress," she said, handing one of the drinks to Hermione.

The young witch took it and said, "You know, I was at first curious as to why you wanted me to go with Draco. Now I see. You're a matchmaker."

Marian tried to look wounded, but ended up giggling. "You two didn't need my help on the dance floor tonight," she said. "By the way, why did Draco kiss you?"

Hermione blushed. "He kissed me first," she said.

Marian laughed. "From what I saw, he may have kissed you first, but you certainly didn't stop him."

They both laughed. Hermione took a swallow of her drink and said, "I asked him out on a date and he said he would, as long as I kept the dress, because I looked sexy in it."

Marian threw her arms around Hermione, making them fall back against the couch. "I knew it!" she cried excitedly. "Who's the powerful and confident Hermione?" Hermione laughed. Never had she had such a strange and excited friend before.

Soon, Quillic joined their dog pile. He jumped up on them and Marian's breath left her lungs. "Quillic," she said horsely. "Down, boy." He settled off them and curled up on a cushion, letting his Mistress sit up and breath again. She reached out and ruffled his ears.

Hermione looked at Quillic and said, "He's grown pretty quickly these past few months. How much does he still have to grow?"

"Don't know," Marian said. "His head's already to my waist. I don't know that much about Barghests. But I think he's stopped growing." She turned to her friend and said, "So, what movie are we watching tonight?"

Hermione held up two DVD boxes. "We have, _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_ and _Despicable Me_."

Marian pointed at one. "This has my vote," she said.

"_Despicable Me_, it is," Hermione said, smiling. She put the movie in and returned to the couch as the movie began. She waved her hand and the lights dimmed down as she grabbed a pint of chocolate and marshmallow ice cream. She handed the pistachio ice cream to Marian, who took it happily.

They watched the movie, laughing and chuckling at the antics of the minions. They were Marian's favorite part and, because she'd loved the movie so much, she'd looped Hermione into watching the movie once, and then Hermione loved the movie, as well.

As the end credits rolled onto the screen, Marian got up and took the DVD out. "You ever notice that there's a lot of ballet in this movie?" she said.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah," she said. "Oh, sorry about Ron stepping on your feet. Harry and I tried to teach him how to dance."

"Oh, it didn't matter," Marian said, putting the next movie in. "Ron ran off when he saw some girl named Lavender Brown. I chatted with Harry and Ginny for a bit, then the Minister of Magic asked me to dance."

"He's so old," Hermione said.

Marian chuckled. "Who cares? He was dressed as Santa Clause...oh, what do you British call him? Father Christmas?"

Hermione laughed and they settled down to watch the next movie. "This movie is so...weird," Hermione said.

"Why?" Marian asked. "It's basically advance technology."

Hermione smiled softly. "I must be too use to magic. This is just weird, though," she said, motioning to the screen, where a large submarine had just surfaced in a Venice canal.

Marian was silent, then said, "Okay, that part, yeah. But the rest isn't that weird."

Hermione turned her head and said, "The girl's a vampire that slept with a guy that never grows old because his painting takes all his ugliness. And there's an invisible guy running around in the background. That's not weird?"

Marian stuck her tongue out at Hermione. "You're no fun," she said, though she smiled. They turned back to the screen. "Where are you going with Draco on your date?"

Hermione bit back a laugh/groan. One thing about Marian that you could always count on, she'd found. She never gave up with questioning everything.

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to make a chapter that showed the girls' friendship and, also, I just wanted to put Despicable Me in there. It's an awesome movie! Lol. Minions. Anyway, hope you liked it. **


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at work, Marian and Ron sat at the coffee table, looking over the suspect files yet again. Hermione and Harry had taken Quillic out for a walk, since the dog had been complaining. Marian had asked they bring back some coffee and lunch.

"Maria," Ron said.

"Hmm?" she answered, setting a file aside and looking up.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said. "About leaving you-"

Marian placed a hand on his arm and said, "It's fine, Ron. You got to meet up with an old friend, and I got to dance with Father Christmas. Besides, I had no expectations of you sticking by my side all night. We went as friends, not as dates." Ron looked relieved and Marian picked up the next file.

"Maria," Ron said again.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"Do...do you think Hermione and your brother...well, do you think-"

"That they make a cute couple? That they might date and become serious? That they might even get married some day?" Marian said. She smiled and said, "God, I hope so. She's good for him and him for her."

"Oh," Ron said. Marian looked up and saw his crestfallen face. "We were together," he whispered. "It didn't work out between us but..."

"It's hard to see her move on without you?" Marian finished. Ron nodded. "Look," she said, leaning forward on her knees. "You'll find someone else. One that will work. You'll move on and you'll be happier for it."

Ron nodded and rolled his shoulders. "Man, where's that coffee?" he asked.

Marian laughed. "You're starting to get addicted to it," she said, opening the file. She paused and stared.

"I blame you for that. If-" Ron cut himself off as he looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Marian put the file on the table between them and said, "This is my father's file."

Ron looked down and said, "Oh, Marian..."

The door opened and Hermione and Harry walked in. Marian looked up and the other two froze. "What's wrong?" Harry said.

Marian showed them the file. "Damn," Hermione said. She looked at Marian. "Should we pull you from the case?"

Marian shook her head. "No," she said. "I can't. I have to see this through." She ran a hand over her face and Quillic rested his head on her knee. She dropped her hand and stood. "If my father is a suspect, then I better be the one to talk to him."

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder. "You want me to go with you?" she asked.

"Better not," Marian said. "My father isn't too happy with you and I don't want him to say anything that might hurt you."

Hermione shrugged. "I'm use to the names. What can he say that will hurt me? Call me a 'mudblood'? I'm use to it. Come on. Let's go talk to Lucius."

Marian pulled on her Auror robes and walked over to the fireplace. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm ready," she said.

Hermione tossed some powder into the fireplace. They stepped in and Marian called out "Malfoy Manor."

**AN: Ohhhhhhh. It's gonna get awkweird next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione and Marian stepped out of the fireplace in the Malfoy Manor's parlor. It hadn't changed at all from the last time Marian had been there. Except that Lucius was sitting on a couch, a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ placed over his knee opened to an article of the murders. He looked up at their entrance and scowled.

"Is there a reason that you have burst into my house at this hour?" he asked.

Marian drew her shoulders back and said, "Mr. Malfoy, I am Marian Malfoy and this is Hermione Granger. We are from the Ministry of Magic Aurors Division. We must ask you to accompany us back to the Ministry to answer some questions."

Lucius blinked at the formal and rehearsed words. "If it's about those mudbloods being killed, I say good riddance to them. Less of them to worry about."

Marian clenched her jaw and fists, restraining herself not to hit her father. No. He wasn't her father. Not now. Maybe not ever. But, right here, right now, he was a suspect and she would treat him like a suspect. And she couldn't hit him. No matter how much she wanted to. And oh how she wanted to. "I ask, Mr. Malfoy, that you keep a civil tongue in your head whilst addressing my partner."

"What partner?" he asked. "This piece of filth is hardly worth my time."

"Then how about you talk to me instead?" Marian said. "Or are you above talking to a half blood?"

Lucius sneered. "I've given you my answer," he said. "I didn't kill any mudbloods. I'm under surveillance, remember? Your own Ministry put a tracking spell on me to know where I am at any location. You can pull my records-"

Hermione put a piece of paper down in front of him. "You were in the vicinity of each and every attack, around the same time," she said. "This was found your this in your file. A file that matched our culprit to almost a T. I'm going to be blunt with you, Mr. Malfoy. It doesn't look good for your case."

Marian watched as Lucius looked over the paper and then looked at her, completely ignoring Hermione. "I bet you're taking great pleasure in this," he said. "Watching your old man being interrogated by a mudblood."

Marian quickly held herself in check and took a deep breath. "I take no pleasure in watching someone of shared blood being questioned by an Auror. I may not like you too much, Lucius, but you are family."

He leaned forward in his chair. "I thought Aurors were suppose to have no soul," he said. "They say they sell them off so they can't feel anything. And I think you've done just that."

"Says that wizard that joined the Dark Lord because he was a scared little man," Marian spat.

Lucius sprang to his feet. "Don't you patronize me," he growled. "You know nothing of what I went through to keep Draco and Narcissa safe. I died inside each day I served that man."

"And you drank the rest away," Marian said. "Do you even hold the same beliefs as that monster?"

"The purebloods are the highest-"

"And yet you followed a half blood!" Marian shouted over him. "You followed a Magic Hitler to destroy the muggle born 'Jews'. He hated muggles and did you never once consider how messed up he was to hate not only them, but a piece of himself? He probably created so many Horcruxes so he could take that part of him away. And you followed him, putting your family in jeopardy, for what? Power? Money? You say you did it to protect Draco and Cissy. I believe that you may have done that. But there were other ways you could have done that."

"The Dark Lord was rising in power," Lucius yelled back, his face turning red with anger. "There was little I could do! He spoke of a world with Pureblood rule. It was what I was raised on and I will be damned if my own daughter will talk back to me in such fashion."

"You are no father of mine," Marian said, shaking her head in disgust. "You're only a confused fool who jumped into the wrong bed."

"Don't you dare bring your mother into this," Lucius warned.

"Why not!" Marian said. "You're talking about blood status. I'm only a half blood. I'm friends with muggleborns and set your son up with the brightest witch of the age, who also happens to be muggleborn. Face it, Lucius; blood is everything. In this case, in this house, and in your stubborn head. So why not bring up my mother, the muggleborn who bore a pureblood's child? When you were with her, did you really make love to her? Or were you thinking you were sticking it to the filthy race she represented-" A loud slap of hand striking skin filled the parlor as Marian's head snapped to the side. Hermione stared, unsure of what to do.

Lucius's hand was shaking, as well as his whole body, as he tried to control his anger. His eyes flashed hate in them; mirrored in Marian's eyes as she turned to him. "Never talk about your mother that way," Lucius said in a dangerously low voice.

"Why?" Marian challenged. She was going to have it all out. Right here; right now. She didn't care that she was on the clock and suppose to be asking him about the deaths of the muggleborns. Or that her partner was standing there, unsure if she should intervene. She wanted answers and she was too angry to control herself. "Did you even love her?" Lucius was quiet for a moment. Marian snorted. "I guess that answers my question," she said. She turned to leave.

"You better be careful, Marian," Lucius said.

She turned and stared at him. "Or what?" she asked. "You're going to kill me?"

"No," he said. "But the murderer might change from muggleborns to half bloods."

Marian and Hermione stiffened. "Are you threatening two Aurors of the Ministry?" Marian asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Lucius almost snarled.

Hermione, feeling the tension filling the air, grabbed Marian's arm and steered her into the fireplace. "Thank you for your time," she said before Marian flooed them back to the Ministry. The last look she saw of Lucius, though, said he didn't even care; if he had heard her to begin with.

Marian walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a large mug of coffee, tossing it back as if it were water. She poured herself another mug and walked over to her desk. Quillic, sensing something wrong with his mistress, raised his head and nudged her knee. She reached down and rubbed his ears, staring absentmindedly at nothing on her desk.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. "I believe the fireworks at the Quittich Tournament couldn't compare to the ones I saw," she murmured. Harry's eyes widened and he cast a quick glance at Marian before wisely turning to the table.

"So," he said. "We have a suspect. Lucius Malfoy was seen in the same vicinity at the same dates and times. Unless he can come up with an alibis, or we find someone else, we'll have to arrest him."

"It looks bad," Hermione said.

"There's no one else?" Marian asked from her desk.

Harry shook his head, not daring to look at the angry woman. "No one-"

"What about this man?" Ron said, handing Harry a file.

"Aoris Knightly?" Harry asked. "But he's a wand accessory designer. He wasn't even in Slytherin, or a Death Eater. In fact, it says that he was a big supporter of Dumbledore."

Ron shook his head. "I'm not talking about him as a suspect, Harry," he said. "He makes wand accessories. He could have created one that could have done the job on the victims."

"What is a wand accessory?" Marian said. Her eyes hadn't moved from their spot on the desk, but her anger had cooled slightly.

"You attach it to your wand and it does different things," Hermione said. "It can make a wand stronger, thicker, improve the time a spell lasts, etc. They're custom jobs and not many people use them. They have to be custom jobs."

"And my point," Ron said, looking pleased with himself, "Is that, since his job is to know the workings of wands and spells, we can ask him about the spells used on the victims. Spell breakers won't work because they're too general in every area of spells; not experts in every field, as custom jobs for wand accessory makers need to be."

Harry smiled. "Why, Ron," he said. "I do believe there is a brain in that head of yours."

Ron grinned. "And it only took me three hours to come up with it," he said.

Marian suddenly stood up and grabbed her cloak. "I'm going to go for a walk," she said. "Hermione, do me a favor. If Draco shows up, asking to take me to lunch, go with him instead. I need to calm down and I don't want to worry him." She walked toward the door and closed it before Quillic could follow her. He didn't like that too much, and whined, sitting back on his heels and staring at the door.

Ron blinked. "Even when she's mad, she's still trying to get you with her brother," he said. "I don't know whether that's weird or impressive."

"Or both," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. "She's going through a lot," she said. "I think she blames herself for not leaving her mum and her stepdad sooner. So she hates herself for not changing, and then feels hate towards Mr. Malfoy for joining the Dark Lord for reasons that sound ridiculous to her." Hermione sighed. "Marian's just confused and doesn't know what to do."

"That sounds like her," Draco said. He appeared out of the fireplace and flashed a smile to Hermione. She smiled back and felt her heart skip a few beats. He squeezed her shoulder, then said, "Let her blow off some steam and she'll be fine."

"I hope you weren't looking to take her to lunch," Hermione said.

"I guess she told you to keep me company so I wouldn't worry?" Hermione nodded. "Well, that's good. But I came to ask you to lunch anyway," Draco said. "Anywhere you want to go."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "We could all use a break," she said, grabbing her cloak. "See you two later," she shot to Harry and Ron, who were glaring at Draco, before side flooing away with Draco to a small cafe.

Marian walked down the street, not caring where she was going. She was just so angry! With Lucius, with his pathetic attempts at trying to defend himself, and with herself, as well. She was with her real father now. She should be happy. But all Marian felt was anger that she was faced with the same feelings and choices she'd had years ago. Only Lucius was faced with the problem. They'd both chosen their own paths and had stuck with them, but filled with regret and doubt.

Marian could have left long ago. Dumbledore had offered many times to transfer her to Hogwarts to finish her education. But she'd declined, claiming that the farm needed her; her mother needed her. But those excuses were false. The farm didn't need her; she only thought that. The same was true with her mother. Yes, her mom hadn't wanted to see her go, but what mother ever wanted to really see their child leave them? But she'd had Marian's half brother and stepdad. Marian was just an unwanted reminder of a weak moment. When she'd finally realized this, Marian had jumped at the opportunity to leave Pennsylvania and go with Cissy. The truth behind the excuses was that Marian had been too scared. And maybe that was what Lucius was feeling.

The anger and steam left Marian. Lucius had been scared, though he'd never admit it in his life. She saw that now. He'd been raised to believe something his entire life. And then came along someone who spoke the right words and made it seem like a Utopia. A world with none of the 'lower blood statuses'. He was probably eager. And, by the time he'd figured out what it really was, he was too sucked in to get out. So he'd had to play along, scared that the Dark Lord would kill his family. Fear made people do stupid things, like trying to maintain a person's previous persona when it only hurt people; Marian knew this better than anyone else. She had no right to judge. Marian stopped on the sidewalk and sighed. She had to apologize. Well, this was what you got when you were a hormonal girl on a murder case. Unnecessary drama. Man, was she feeling stupid.

She turned to head back to the Malfoy Mansion when she felt her body freeze. Her limbs didn't freeze up or anything, but she lost all control on them. Slowly, she turned and walked down an alleyway. Her head told her to run, but her body wasn't listening. She made it down almost to the end before her body stopped. Marian tried to turn her head to look around, her neck wasn't listening. Big surprise.

"Ah, the Malfoy chit," a slimy voice said. A tall man walked out in front of her and smiled with a smile that would have made Marian cringe if she'd had control of her body. "You know, I'd have never believed Lucius had brought himself so low as to sleep with a muggle. But you're just the most perfect proof to his disgrace." He reached out and ran a dirt covered knuckle over her cheek. "I believe you and I should have a talk. About your father and those mudbloods that have showed up."

Marian suddenly felt her body fall. The man caught her and she only saw his ugly smile as blackness surrounded her.

**AN: I would like to apologize for the long wait. I had to find my notes on the chapter and that lead to me cleaning my room. Did you know there's actually a floor? Who would have known. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh, and sorry about the Hitler reference in the first part of the chapter. It was to make a point and I apologize if it offends anyone. It was not written to do that. **


	11. Chapter 11

Marian slowly opened her eyes, blinking the fog from her vision. She became dizzy and promptly closed them. She didn't know how or why she'd blacked out, but she knew that she had to regain her senses before anything else happened. They'd gone over this in Auror training and she forced herself to record what was around her even if she couldn't see clearly yet.

First thing was first, what was her position? Marian mentally roamed her body. A few stiff muscles, but there wasn't anything restraining her. Maybe her kidnapper didn't think a half blood was dangerous. After that discovery put her slightly at ease, she took inventory of her surroundings with her eyes closed. She was laying on something hard, but it wasn't cold or had the feeling of stone. A wooden floor, then. A sudden breeze brushed over her body, making her shiver, despite the cloak she wore. There wasn't any sun on her face, so it was unlikely they were outside. A drafty place, then? Maybe run down. Something reached her ears and she strained them to catch the sound. Water and seagulls. Were they by the sea? Marian didn't smell any salt, so it could be fresh water.

"You might as well open your eyes and sit up," a voice said. "I know you're up."

Marian bit her lip and slowly opened her eyes, waiting for the dizzy spell to come again. It wasn't as intense as the first go around, but she still didn't move until it was safe. When the room stopped spinning, she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. She took in the small shack that she'd been kidnapped to.

The floor was rotted in places and the walls had holes in them. Marian glimpsed water and a shore line through the holes. The shack was only one room with a rusted sink next to the door, a lopsided table next to it, and a cot that had seen better days in it's prime from World War one, pushed up against a wall that had the least amount of holes. There was nothing of sentiment or monetary value that she could see.

She turned to her blind spot and felt her face pale. Her kidnapper was seated in a large green patched up wingback chair, looking like the king of his shabby domain. He looked to be 30 years old, though it was hard to tell under the coat of dirt covering his body and many times mended robes. His hair may have been blond at one time, but it was hard to tell now. It stuck up at all ends and was thinned in many spots as if having been worried and pulled at over the years. Marian looked up into his green eyes and shivered at the cold evilness he had in them as he looked her over. His rotted smile didn't help put her at ease, either.

"Did you have a nice nap?" he asked.

Marian didn't say a word.

The man looked her over and smirked. "Come, now. That's no way to treat your host."

"I don't feel much like a guest when I've been kidnapped," she said.

The man's smirk grew. "That sounds like a problem," he said.

"You've kidnapped an Auror. That definitely is a problem," Marian said. "But if you turn yourself in willingly and confess to the murders, I'll put in a good word. You'll get life imprisonment instead of the Dementor's Kiss."

Her captor threw back his head and laughed, exposing rotting and broken teeth. His laughter made Marian feel a little sick inside. "What kind of offer is that?" he asked. "Why would I ever confess to something that Lucius Malfoy so obviously did?"

Marian stiffened. "What?" she breathed.

"Come now, dear," he said. "You Ministry people are watching him, yes? Even you fools know that his tracker puts him at the crime scenes. Really, it took you enough time to connect the dots. Is 27 your lucky number or something?"

"You were there," Marian said, her eyes widening.

His smile became dark and gleeful. "Now she gets it," he said in a taunting voice. "But I have alibis for all the murders."

"Then how did-"

"You stupid girl," he snapped, getting tired of her inability to think his plan out. "I Imperioed him! Your failure of a father fell under my spell as easily as you did. I doubt he even wanted to resist killing those mudblood atrocities." His eyes unfocused slightly, as if he were recalling something. The look on his face switched between hate and a twisted sort of merriment.

"What happened to you?" Marian asked in a small voice. What could have made this man break?

His eyes snapped to hers and she gasped, sliding back a bit at the madness directed towards her. A warped smile spread across his dirty and scared face. His wand slowly pointed at her and he chuckled. "You're making the wrong sounds," he giggled. "Crucio."

**AN: Hey, guys. I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I wanted to put some sort of update here, so I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
